


Promise

by calamariqueen



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Other, so i did it oof, there's nothing about the S.A.M.E.S on here???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calamariqueen/pseuds/calamariqueen
Summary: Boobs contemplates his existence as he begins to die.





	Promise

**Boobs was dying, and he knew that.**

Half of his body had been sliced off, wires floating around as his body began to spasm.  
He hugged the head of his dearest friend, Hank, lifeless.  
Based on his calculations, it seemed that everyone on the Galaxy One has died off, or escaped ship.  
Boobs stroked his friend's silicone head silently.

**He didn't want to die.**

In a way, he felt like he knew more than the other S.A.M.E.S, he felt things that he thought they couldn't.  
The others were naive, unknowing, curious. And in a way, so was he.

**But he began to notice things.**

He became aware of the unstable, yet loyal nature of Gary. He noticed the resilient, yet caring nature of Avocato. He began to notice the qualities of everyone, even including KVN in the mix.

**It made him feel more human.**

He could feel his system shutting down.

" _I don't want to go_."

His body let out another spasm.

" _I-I want to l-live!_ "

A circuit blew in his system, and his body shut down.

**He was no more**.


End file.
